A Sled Ride Never Killed Anyone
by LemmeAtIt
Summary: Kristoff wants to take Anna sledding, but their little adventure turns into a different kind of adventure quickly.


It was cold. So cold you felt your nose would fall right off. Anna was tucked away in her room. Most of this year had been snow and cold, thanks to Elsa's freezing a good deal of summer this year. Granted, she did unfreeze it, but by the time she did there was only a month or so left of real summer. Autumn, Anna's favorite time of year, had flown by and Jack Frost's bite had quickly nipped at the noses of the citizens of Arendelle. Parents ushered their children inside, pulled back out the quilts and firewood they'd stored from the past cold. Elsa's winter, they called it. There was only one person that was thrilled with the return of the cold. Kristoff.

Kristoff was positioned at Anna's bedroom door. He'd knocked three times already and he had yet to hear anything from inside. "Anna?" He called one more time. There was no rustling from inside. He tentatively gripped the doorknob in his large hand and gave it a small turn. The door gave in and poking his head in, Kristoff glanced around. The room was dim, the curtains drawn shut. Anna's form held shape under the covers of her light green sheets and Kristoff grinned mischievously. He very quietly tiptoed across her wood floors; a silly sight to see such a big guy trying to be mouse-like. He reached the edge of her bed. Slowly and ever so gently, Kristoff lifted the edge of the covers and revealed Anna's feet, small and delicate. He smiled despite himself, then he carefully leaned in slightly and after a second's pause—tickled her feet.

Anna immediately gave out a groan, pulling her foot in under the covers again and turning over. "Elsa, please, it's so cold!" Kristoff stifled a laugh, waiting a few more seconds until it seemed her breathing had evened again and then he, yet again, lifted the covers and reached under, tickling the undersides of her feet. "Elsaaaaaaaaa—nooooo." Anna turned again, this time pulling her feet all the way up towards her chest. Kristoff waited again, then walked around to the edge of the bed and poised himself at the edge of her bed, mentally counting down.  
"1…

2….

…3!" Kristoff lunged and landed on Anna's bed next to her, pulling her against him and fiercely tickling her sides. Anna shrieked and her head poked out from beneath the covers.  
"What in the—KRISTOFF!" She erupted into loud giggles and flailed about under the covers, giving her best attempt to get away. Kristoff's strength combined with the covers wrapped around her made it impossible. "Kristoff! STOOOOP! That—" She gave another shriek at a fresh tickle," TICKLES."

Kristoff laughed himself, slowing his tickling down until she was softly giggling against him. He gave her a soft kiss on her hair and squeezed her again before hopping off the bed and pulling the covers off.  
"Get up sunshine!" He crossed his arms, "We're going sledding." Anna sat up, her bed head sticking out in various directions.

"We're doing what?" She yawned, rubbing the sleepies from her eyes and smiling a little, "Sledding?"  
"You heard correct, princess! Up and at em'!" He walked out into the hall again, poking his head back in for a half a second. "I'll be waiting outside, get a move on!" Kristoff shut the door behind him, immediately hearing Anna stumble out of bed through the door, and hearing a loud "OWW" as she banged something against her side table. He laughed softly to himself and went to wait outside.

• • • • • • • • •

It was only ten minutes later that Anna came stumbling out of the castle doors, her hair still damp and in a low ponytail down her back, her eyes bright and shining the color of a summer sky, in contrast to the winter sky that now hung over head.

"G'morning," he grinned, his blonde hair ruffled in the winter breeze.  
"Kristoff, it's _cold_!" Anna said, smiling, but rubbing her arms through her thick sweater and cape. He only nodded, then stepped aside, gesturing to the sled with a wide arm. She smiled, then took his arm as he lifted her gently up into the sled. He hopped in after, and shouted to Sven.

"Sven! Where to?" Kristoff asked his friend. Sven turned, glancing at him. "Well where does she wanna go?" Kristoff voiced for Sven, his voice goofy. He shrugged. "Good question buddy." He turned to Anna, smiling broadly. "Where to, Anna?" Anna pondered for a moment, a lock of her hair coming a little loose in her ponytail and she smiled.  
"Take me to see your family."

"You sure about that?" He smiled sheepishly, "You know how they are.."  
"I'm positive." Anna affirmed and Kristoff gave a nod to Sven, "Go boy!" and they were off.

The snow kicked up around them as Sven galloped and Kristoff glanced at Anna every now and then. One of her hands gripped her wool hat, or to be more precise, Kristoff's wool hat. He'd given it to her not long ago. Anna's other hand gripped the sled. She smiled straight ahead, her eyes following the snow. Kristoff's gaze returned to the woods in front of them and they took a turn. Anna slid down the sled against Kristoff slightly and he gave her another glance. This time she was looking back at him. He held her eyes and smiled, and she smiled in return. He was glad she seemed to be enjoying the sled, and he slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

As they rode on, the snow bore down a little harder. Kristoff was getting a bit worried now. Anna was seeming very cold, as she clung to his side, snow coating the top of her/his hat, and even his own fingers were beginning to numb through his thick mittens. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint where they were, but the snow coated everything so thickly and was falling in such a density that he just couldn't make it out. He sighed, and with a tug of Sven's reins, they stopped next to a wall of rock, blocking just a bit of the bitter snowfall.

"W-why are w-we stopping?" Anna looked up and asked, her cheeks a bright rosy pink, and her lips pale. Kristoff hugged her close.  
"We're going to need to for a little while, it's too thick to move forward or back!" He had to speak slightly loudly over the wind blowing his words away. Anna nodded, not complaining of course. Kristoff stepped out of the sled. "Stay here!" he told her firmly. She nodded, hugging herself and settling down in the sled. Kristoff turned and made his way around the rock wall. He felt around with his hands, hoping for a cave or some sort of cover. He searched for some time and was just about to give up when his hand curved around a corner and he met a cave mouth. He smiled, then stopped immediately. The cold made his cheeks hurt and his nose was numb. Snow piled up around the entrance to the cave and a layer of frost coated his jacket. Kristoff, as quickly as he could in the snow, turned and made his way back towards Anna and Sven. As he trudged through the snow, the sled came into view. Anna had managed to locate a blanket in the very back of his sled and had thrown it over both herself and Sven. Sven's butt poked out from beneath the blanket a little and his tail was tucked closely to his body. He was appreciative that Anna had thought about Sven. He reached them and poked his head in underneath the blanket, some snow falling from his shoulders and onto the sled.

"I found a place we can hide out for a little while." Anna gave a pained smile and nodded, shivering violently. Kristoff pulled her close and Sven made his way back to the front of the sled. "Just a little up this way, Sven, and then you can rest buddy. I'm sorry!" Kristoff pointed in the direction he'd just come from and Sven slowly made his way that way. Sven's fur was matted in snow and Kristoff felt guilt about the predicament he'd put Anna and Sven in. He hugged Anna close again and rubbed her arms with his mittened hands. After a good ten minute trudge toward the cave, they finally slid in, wet and freezing and Sven collapsed on the cave floor, huffing. Kristoff took the blanket that had been wrapped around Anna and gently took it to his friend, wrapping him up, then made his way back to Anna, lifting her from the sled and hugging her against him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the weather would turn like this!" Kristoff apologized.

"N-no! It's been fun!" Anna laughed, squeezing him a little. "I-I'm glad I f-f-found that blanket for S-sven and I!"

"I'm glad you did too," he kissed the top of her head and then stood back, looking down at her. She smiled up at him, warming up. It was considerably warmer in the cave without the biting wind. Kristoff leaned in and kissed her freckles. She closed her eyes, her nose squishing up and then looked at him, her eyes burning the bluest he'd ever seen them.

"What do we do now?" She asked. Sven had curled up in the corner of the cave and was snoring.

"Well, Sven is pooped, so I don't think we'll be heading back until this dies down a bit." he answered.

"Back?!" Anna frowned, "I wanted to see your family!" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Still? Are you sure?" He smiled a little. Anna gave a fierce nod.

"Alright," he hugged her close, "We'll head there once everything dies down."

"So what until then?"

"Hmmm." Kristoff glanced around the cave, water dripping from it's ceiling. He didn't see anything to take up their time and he leaned down and picked Anna up suddenly, bridal style.

"Oh-!" She gave a surprised sound as he did so and he carried her over to the sled, setting her inside and reaching to the back of the sled, pulling out another, smaller blanket.

"How many blankets do you have stashed in here?!" Anna asked, turning and looking around the back.

"Well I have to keep quite a few," Kristoff explained, a smile tugging his lips, "You never know when you'll need em'." Anna pulled out another and threw it over herself.

"Well, it's handy." She said, almost an afterthought and he leaned against the sled, facing her. A moment of silence hung between them where they both held each other's eyes, and after a moment, Kristoff could see a flush of red creeping up from Anna's neck, towards her face. He laughed softly and leaned towards her neck, then paused.

"May I?" He asked. Anna took a moment, gathering together what he meant, and when she understood:

"Oh!.. you may." She said this softly, and her hands rested clasped in her lap on the blanket covering her legs. Kristoff gently came down to her neck, placing a kiss there. Then another. And then another. Anna brought her hand up to his neck at the tips of his hair and gently she took off his hat. He leaned back, and did the same for her, removing her/his hat. Then he lifted her hands and, holding her gaze, pulled her gloves off, finger by finger. Once he had her free hands in his, he lifted one to his lips, kissing her palm. Her eyes watched him, and she brought her hand to his cheek and lifted his face towards hers, then pressed her lips to his. They were so cold contrary to normal. Even on a cold day, Kristoff's lips were usually incredibly warm. They were still soft as always and Anna made it her goal to warm his lips back up. She pressed a bit harder into him, and her other hand came to his neck, holding him there. His skin was soft too, and she marveled at how such a hard looking, big guy good be so soft. Kristoff was thinking about the softness of her own lips as well, trying to memorize how she felt there. After a moment of her aggressively kissing him, Kristoff pulled away, smiling.

"Well-" he simply said. He glanced down and reached over to the top of her dress, unwrapping her scarf, which hung loosely around her neck anyway. She grasped at it.

"Kristoff- it's cold!" She complained, but smiled.

"Let me warm you back up, princess." He leaned into her neck again, pressing kisses against her gently. Just beneath her jaw. The center of her neck. Her collarbone. His breath was warm against her neck and she nearly shivered. His fingers reached up and began to fiddle with the ribbons of her dress. His hair hung down slightly and touched Anna's bangs as she glanced down at his clumsy fingers. He was struggling with the ribbons, and trying to look like he knew exactly what he was doing.

And failing.

She giggled at him a little and he huffed.

"Who invented these dumb things?" he said, brows furrowed a bit. Anna laughed again and brought her own fingers up to them.

"Let me help."

She expertly undid the ribbons and Kristoff watched her carefully. When she finished, Kristoff grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his chest, and then ducked his head for the third time, kissing her over and over, gently at first, then with a little more force, working his head lower and lower until he was kissing just at the tops of her breasts. She inhaled a little, holding the breath, and he stopped, smiling up at her.

"Don't pass out." He teased, then brought his hand up and tugged down a little bit on the hem of her cleavage. She grabbed his hand alarmingly.

"Wait, what about Sven?"

Kristoff and herself both glanced over in the corner of the cave where Sven was curled up under the blanket, snoring loudly.

"I think Sven's preoccupied for a little while." He smiled at her, giving her a kiss.


End file.
